


Ginnys' Satisfaction by SuicideKings

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Disclaimer:- I own nothing and do not make any money from this story, please accept this disclaimer and not take this story down again�To the faithful readers of SuicideKing: Unfortunately this duty falls to me but I have to inform you that the aforementioned author will no longer be continuing with his stories. So it has fallen to me to pick up where he has left off. I hope that I will be able to live up to his legacy and will be posting/editing his/my stories. Anyways onto the story�
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Ginnys' Satisfaction by SuicideKings

Ginnys' Satisfaction  
Ginny was horny, she hadn�t had a chance to get off the entire day and her fluids could be seen leaking through her tight pants as she walked down to the edge of the forbidden forest, at least there she could get some privacy. The entire school was cooped up because of the escaped murderer Sirius Black and it was too hectic to be able to release the tension she had built up.

Swiftly skirting to the tree line Ginny looked around before walking two meters in, far enough to hide herself but close enough to see the castle if anyone was coming. Dropping her robe on the forest floor to sit on she dropped to the ground and manoeuvred into a comfortable position. Sitting with her back against a tree and with no effort undid her blouse allowing the cool evening air to brush across her braless breasts and hardening her nipples. Ginny just sat there enjoying the feeling of the air running over her tits before she began what she came out to do. Bringing both hands up she began to fondle herself while running her fingers over her peaks causing her to moan. Ginny loved massaging her breasts, they were a B-cup and that was ok by her. She often went braless because she enjoyed the fabric of her shirt rubbing against her nipples with every step she took.  
Using one hand Ginny undid her jeans and slipped out of them, discarding them to the side. Guiding her right hand down to her place of need Ginny pressed her palm hard against her wet pussy.

�Ohhhh� Ginny moaned, rubbing her hand up and down her twelve year old cunt. Biting her lip Ginny slipped two fingers into her tight opening and gasped for air. �Merlin� she thought, thrusting into herself Ginny was beginning to relax and relieve some of her tension. Taking her two fingers out of her cunt she lazily traced them across her breast leaving a wet trail before bringing them to her mouth and sucking off her own juice.

Bucking her hips a bit Ginny laid down on her robe staring at the sky through the branches as she used her middle and ring finger to finger her wet pussy.  
Ginnys� soft moans were the only sound as she pleasured herself, she had been aching for release and she desperately needed to cum before anyone realizes she was missing.

Being on her back Ginny failed to notice the great black shadow coming closer to her as she masturbated.

*************************************************

The shadow waited until the lovely redhead brought her wet hand up to her mouth again before moving in. It had been so long since he was able to experience a woman�s touch. Quietly creeping towards the young girl the black dog was able to get an unrestricted view of the girls� vagina. She had a little hair that was trimmed neatly in a line pointing to her luscious cunt. Leaning in the supposed mass murderer began to eat the young girls� pussy.

*************************************************

The immediate feeling of contact onto her womanhood had Ginny shoot up and back away from the dog. Backing up against the tree again Ginny looked at the dog and remembered the great feeling its rough tongue had against her. Smiling wickedly Ginny spread her legs and waved the dog forwards.

As the dog came forward Ginny stuck out two fingers that were covered in her fluids which the dog licked off. Lightly placing a hand on the dogs� head Ginny guided it down to her hot cunt where he began to lick and probe around her.

Ginny rocked her hips onto its tongue wanting more pleasure. Feeling the long tongue retract from her slit Ginny watched as the black dog raised its head and lightly began to flick its tongue over her nipples causing her to moan.

�My, my this girl is certainly a little slut, allowing a dog to lick her sweet pussy and nuzzle her body� Padfoot thought as he put his wet nose onto her clit and rubbed it around.

�Oh what a wonderful dog� Ginny thought as she was coming closer to climax. �Oh ya oh ya� Ginny spoke as the dog ran its tongue up her cunt.  
No one had ever touched her this way and it felt great, she felt so alive.

�Yes!� Ginny exclaimed as she reached orgasm, letting the dog lap up her cum. Ginny watched as the dog finished eating her out and stepped back whimpering.

Looking at the dog Ginny could see the cause of its discomfort. The bear like dog had a hard on. Ginny licked her lips as she looked at the 9 in hard cock before her. She had only seen her brothers by accident but they weren�t nearly as big.  
Moving towards the anigmus Ginny reached out and grasped the dogs� dick.

�Oh ya that�s it you little slut, stroke my dick� Padfoot thought as Ginny tentatively began to jack him off. Grunting as the girl pleasured him it wasn�t long before he reached orgasm, which to his surprise she brought him into her mouth and swallowed all of his hot sticky cum while swirling her tongue on the head. � Just like a little cum whore�

Ginny felt naughty, absolutely naughty as she felt the dogs cum splash in her mouth that she couldn�t help but lay back down and begin pounding her fingers back into herself. She had no idea what possessed her to put the dogs dick in her mouth but she didn�t regret it as she licked her lips.

Padfoot watched as Ginny masturbated again and felt his dick harden once again as he took in the display of the young slut.

Ginny noticed the dogs cock had become erect again and with a wicked smile she flipped over so that her ass was in the air, removed her fingers and spread her pussy. She was so turned on she didn�t care that she was presenting her virginity to a dog.

There was not a clearer invitation for Padfoot as he moved behind her and positioned himself. Thrusting into the red head Padfoot felt sensations he had not felt for over 12 years. �Wow she�s not even a virgin!� ran through his mind as he fucked the young second year.

�Oh ya faster!� Ginny exclaimed as Padfoot continued to pleasure her. �What a smart dog� Ginny thought �and such a wonderful cock�

Sirius looked down at the girl and slowly pulled his 9 inches out of her cunt and slowly thrust into her puckered ass. �Her ass is even tighter then her cunt!� Padfoot thought as he started his assault on her behind.

Ginny had tears in her eyes as the dog forced its huge dick into her small ass but the pleasure soon over took it and Ginny was brought to orgasm with the dog still fucking her ass, her fingers twitching her clit in an attempt to prolong the sensations.

�Almost there, almo- Oooh� Padfoot thought as he released into the girls ass. Easing off of her Padfoot looked at the girl, satisfaction written across her face. Quickly leaning in and running his tongue over her deflowered pussy Padfoot took his last taste before disappearing into the forest, he had business to take care of.

It took Ginny awhile to come back to the real world after the dog left. Thinking about how she had just lost her virginity to a dog. Sure she didn�t feel any pain from him because she often masturbated with her wand, which had broken her hymen a long time ago. Pulling up her tight pants and redoing her shirt Ginny headed back towards the castle for dinner. It was with a big smile that Ginny joined her friends at the table, thinking about the evening�s events.  
*************************************************************************  
Please R/R, No flames


End file.
